1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns very high bandwidth transceivers, and in more particular concerns a packaging scheme for very high bandwidth transceivers in which an emitter and detector are packaged in a monolithic unit.
2. Background Information
Network communications have dramatically increased access to data, enabling larger and larger volumes of data to be transmitted. In order to facilitate the ever-increasing request for data transfers, communications systems have progressively increased their bandwidth. For example, the developers of Ethernet network technology provide standards for transfer rates of 10 megabits/second, 100 megabits/second, and 1 gigabit/second. Recently, standards are being formulated for 10 gigabit/second Ethernet networks.
Network communications involve a transfer of data between two endpoint devices (e.g., computers) that are generally coupled by one or more intermediate devices. For example, when accessing data via the Internet, the intermediate devices for the datapath (i.e., the network routing over which the data is transmitted) may comprise one or more gateways and various routers and switches. When using a local area network (LAN), the datapath typically comprises one or more hubs and/or routers. Each device in the datapath must provide appropriate connections that enable signals provided via network cabling to be received and transmitted by those devices.
To support the higher bandwidth signals, gigabit/second networks generally require optical fiber cabling, which provides several advantages over copper cabling. A fiber optic connection provides two functions: it couples a transmitter light signal produced by an emitter to the fiber optic cabling, and it provides a means for coupling a received light signal on the fiber optic cable to a receiving component, typically comprising a detector. As the bandwidth of network signals increase, their signal-to-noise ratio decreases, making the higher bandwidth signals, even when carried over fiber optic cabling, more sensitive to disturbances such as EMI radiation and the like. This requires the alignment of the components in a connector to be very precise. Additionally, increased measures must be taken to prevent external disturbances.
One conventional packaging scheme that is designed for high-bandwidth applications is known in the industry as a xe2x80x9cTO canxe2x80x9d package. Connectors that employ TO can packages include separate packages for coupling the transmitted signal and the received signal. The outputs of these packages are generally coupled to a circuit board that enables further routing and/or processing of the transmitted or received signals. At present, TO can packages generally support bandwidths of approximately 2.5 Gigabits/second.